Emerald Rage
by Evil Author
Summary: Tikal is dead but will Knuckles forgive Sonic for what he has done maybe but Dr. Robotnik has better plans (Shounen ai, mild swearing, mild violence, angst) Please R&R.
1. The Rage Within

Disclaimer: Don't own em' never will

Disclaimer: Don't own em' never will all characters belong to Sega

Warnings: Shounen ai, Angst (PG-13) mild swearing

Sonic: What's this story about anyways the emeralds form an evil creature

Neoshinigami: maybe

Knuckles: Perhaps

Sonic: Red you know what this story is about

Knuckles: Yeah I helped type it

Tikal: I'm in it I think

Tails: cool the author let me use some inventions J

Neoshinigami: Lets get this show on the road

Emerald Rage pt 1

The Rage Within

Late at night on Angel Island 

"Sonic what do you want?" Knuckles shouted coldly "I'm sorry about what happened but it was an accident Knuckles!" Sonic yelled back "YOU PUSHED TIKAL OFF THE CLIFF!" He raised his voice to maximum "It was an accident!" Sonic's voice was wavering "GET OFF THE ISLAND NOW BASTARD!" He almost shouted Sonic off the island. Sonic felt ashamed and took off in the Tornado with Tail's at the controls "You know I wish there was something I could do but its too late" he said to tails hanging his head in shame. 

"Hi Sonic!" Amy came up from behind him scaring the living daylights out of him "AMY DON'T DO THAT! Sorry I'm just a little edgy after Tikal's death" Sonic explained, "Don't be sorry it wasn't your fault it was an accident" informed Amy "Try telling that to knuckles" Sonic mumbled when he went into his apartment.

"Knuckles! Get here now!" Amy yelled while Tail's tried to cover his ears "What do you want Amy?" Knuckle's said half asleep "You hurt Sonic's feelings and you know for a fact it was an accident" said Amy "Don't you think I have feelings too Amy now will you please leave me alone and that wasn't a request" Knuckles stated, "Very well but when you are ready I think you should apologize to Sonic" said Amy who took off with Tail's.

"Guardian hear me" said a voice from nowhere "Huh…who's that?" He replied, "It's Tikal," she said emerging from the darkness but something wasn't right "You're a ROBOT!" Knuckles yelled raising his fists in anger. "Please hear me out Dr. Robotnik saved me let him help you we can be together again" explained Robokal "I can't betray my friends but…no I will not!" Knuckles shouted growling "Join me and we can be together once again please Knuckles" said Robokal.

Knuckles felt like he was being tricked but he couldn't pass up a chance to be with Tikal again "Very well Tikal I will come with you make me like you" Knuckles said floating up to the Egg carrier 3 with Robokal at his side.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Sonic screamed waking up "Oh for a minute I thought Knuckles was going to be transformed into a Badnik" he said calming down "Ow Sonic I appreciate the offer to stay with you but it's too early in the morning to be screaming" Tails said Poking his head from behind the Sofa "Sorry Tails I was having a bad dream about…Tails DUCK!" Sonic yelled. Tails did so not arguing as a red blur flew across his head and around the room before finally revealing itself next to the bed.

"RED! What happened to you?" asked Sonic "Something marvellous but because you were the one that did this to us you must die" said Metalknux "What how did I do this?" Sonic asked dodging the eyebeams Metalknux was sending his way "If you hadn't killed Tikal we wouldn't have to be Badniks but then I realised we were better off hating you" Robokal joined the fight punching Sonic in the ribs "You killed me and now you shall pay" Robokal said with a gleam in her eye "Sonic DUCK!" Tails yelled.

A beam of light hit Robokal sending her out the window "Sonic when we meet again I will personally destroy you" Knuckles said fleeing the scene after Tikal "How'd you like my Badnik repel gun Sonic" Tails asked smirking "A second sooner would've been better Tails" Sonic smirked holding his chest and then fell down. A robot burst the door open Tails raised his gun but put it back down when he saw who it was "Gamma! Help Sonic" Tails yelled at the slightly confused Robot "Oh no I was too late did the Metalknux kill Sonic" E-102 asked "No he's alive and…how are you a robot I thought you destroyed your outer form" Tails asked slightly confused "I had it rebuilt when I heard about Metal knuckles but be careful. Not even I'm a match for him."

"Help Sonic please Gamma?" Tails had a pleading look on his face "I'll try but…what the hell" Sonic got up and wandered over to the couch E-102 started healing Sonic when Sonic started crying, Tails went over to try and comfort him "Sonic it's alright please tell me whats wrong" Tails said putting his arm on Sonics shoulder "Tails can I tell you something that I've never told you or anyone" Sonic said crying and looking at Tails "Sure Sonic" replied Tails "Tails…I'm…in love with Knuckles but don't tell anyone especially Amy" Tails jumped in surprise "Oh Sonic I'm sorry about what Robotnik did to him"

"ROBOTNIK AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" Sonic yelled at the top of his voice his eyes turned red, wind swept around him knocking Gamma and Tails 5 meters away "AAARRRGGGG!!!!!!!!!!" his Spines stood up and were changing colour to a golden colour, they beheld Super Sonic. He just stared at Tails and Gamma then hovered above the ground and flew out the window at the speed of sound.

"Oh no the evil side of Super Sonic is out" Tails said to Gamma "I thought Super Sonic was good" Gamma said confused "He was only good when Chaos took all the negative energy out the emeralds if he gets enraged or uses the emeralds normally he loses all normal inhibitions. But I made a device that keeps him at Super level but keeps his inhibitions as well but if it works incorrectly something bad will happen" Tails explained in detail. "If something goes wrong I don't think I could destroy Super Sonic maybe just Sonic alone though if it goes wrong ".

"Echidna Get here now!" Robotnik screamed just as the Echidna flew in with Tikal at his side "What is it Lord Robotnik" Metalknux asked, "The hedgehog has been seen on the carrier this will be an ultimate test of your power he is at his super level. LAND THE EGG CARRIER AT ANGEL ISLAND FOR THERE YOU WILL BATTLE…Tikal if you can find him on this ship and destroy him" Robotnik ordered his minions

Super Sonic flew through the egg carrier tearing it apart until he stood facing his Rival in more ways than one… Robokal "Sonic you will die by my hand" Tikal flew forward "Have you forgotten about it the time when I kept my sanity and destroyed Chaos with ease now I wont hold back on you!" Super Sonic yelled flying towards her with lightning quick speed she smiled stuck her arm out and deflected him away into a wall.

"I should've gave you more respect but you will still die" Sonic flew towards Tikal again but came out with better results he hit Tikal into the main engine core and the egg carrier was slowly descending "You're good Sonic but your problem is that you underestimate me" Tikal started smiling internal explosions were seen as she fired her ultimate suicide weapon she put her hand together and all of her life force what remained anyways flew straight at Sonic he detected this and fazed out and reappeared behind her and punched her till she finally shut down "Knuckles my love help me.

"YOU HEDGEHOG WILL DIE!" a voice said from behind him "Guess Who"

Sonic: Okay I'm in love with red?

Knuckles: I didn't type that anyways *Glares at Neoshinigami*

Neoshinigami: It wasn't me

Tails: Um try Amy she's got that sense of humour 

Amy: Well yeah quite a few people Like Yaoi

S+K: Fair enough

Neoshinigami: Next part soon J


	2. Upgrade to Hyper Sonic

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters in this story never will all owned by Sega I think

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters in this story never will all owned by Sega I think? 

Warnings: Shounen Ai, angst, violence

Sonic: Umm Gami did you take your medication today

Neoshinigami: I'm not on medication

Knuckles: Hmm that explains a lot

Sonic: Make this story a bit than the last better

Emeralds Rage Pt 2

Upgrade to Hyper Sonic 

"Knuckles?" Super Sonic reverted to his normal form "Sonic you did it again you've killed Tikal again" Metalknux slashed Sonics chest drawing blood "You will pay in your blood Sonic" Knuckles slashed again and narrowly missed Sonic's head. "Come here Sonic." said Knuckles "Knuckles stop that" Sonic pleaded, "Why you killed the only one that could ever love me" Metalknux swung again "That's not true" Sonic whimpered narrowly missing a jab. "Liar!"

Sonic had all he could stand He powered up to Super Sonic what he managed to master and flew off the ship that went down with a bang "You can run but you cant hide Sonic" and flew after him in the dark cloudy morning.

After the chase they landed on the floating island for the final showdown "You are a good fighter Sonic I want a battle do not hide" Metalknux shouted searching for the hedgehog that responded by jumping up and pounding the robot Knuckles fought back by stabbing into Sonic's chest but he blocked it and kicked Knuckles in the chest causing some damage but not much.

Knuckles slashed Super Sonic again hitting him on the arm he did not notice the crimson line travelling down his arm as Knuckles blocked Sonics attacks "You are good but I am better" Knuckles said gliding into Sonic's chest causing him more pain but the brave hedgehog battled on ramming into Knuckles sending him flying he back flipped landed and charged at Sonic sending him into the Master emerald then stuck his claw right through Sonic's chest impaling him into the Master emerald Sonic reverted back to his blue form

"I've defeated Super Sonic excellent now I can get back to guarding the Master Emerald in peace" The emerald Glowed blue and Chaos jumped out staring at Sonic for whom he owed a life debt for releasing him of his madness. Chaos did something that wouldn't normally happen, he decided to revive Sonic the hedgehog once so if he were defeated again Chaos wouldn't revive him again. The 7 emeralds flew in and hovered around Sonic, the beams from the seven emeralds shot into Sonic making him float over the master emerald which light flew up around Sonic, reviving him and healing his injuries. The emeralds transformed Sonic back into Super Sonic but this time His mental restraints were thrown to the wind he lashed out.

He started pummelling Knuckles who bravely fought back blocking all of the moves even with Sonics Rage he was no match for Metal knuckles who by blasting Sonic caught the edge of one of them and fell to the ground. Tails flew around in the Tornado searching for Angel Island. Knuckles spotted him and blasted Tails out of the sky.

As soon as Knuckles turned back to Sonic the Gun Tails invented sent Knuckles to the ground. Tails himself landed on the floating island "Sonic are you Ok" Sonic just glared at him then Sonic took his gun and crushed into a pulp then turned on Tails, who got Super Sonic's control device he invented and activated it Sonic screamed in pain and thrashed about, it was torture for him. Chaos who took note of this decided to help Sonic. Chaos powered up and slowly merged with Sonics body and he transformed with a blast of light changing colour from gold to a silver and back again several times.

Light was flickering around him and he left a trail behind him wherever he moved. The pain disappeared and he was in control of his actions "Super Sonic are you ok I'm sorry for hurting you." Tails asked with hurt in his eyes "Hai I'm fine but Chaos helped me he sacrificed his life to increase my power, his own power helped me contain my mental barriers.

"All touching but you forgot about me" Tail's and Sonics attention was caught by the Mechanical menace "Even at your new level your power is no match for me and I can prove it" Knuckles charged at Sonic but to no avail Hyper sonic stood to one side and tripped over Knuckles sending him sprawling to the dirt.

"Ah you will die SONIC!!" Sonic jumped up as Knuckles tried to tackle him "I grow weary of this fight" Hyper Sonic said calmly he fired an EMP beam at metal knuckles deactivating him.

"Tails get Knuckles to your lab I will meet you there" Hyper Sonic yelled as he jumped off the island leaving tails to fly down with Knuckles and that was no easy task

"Sonic…Sonic where are you?" Tails said walking into his lab "Well better get to work on Knuckles" Tails Started the De-robotization process he first removed the plated armour then the wiring connected up to him then finally the mechanical extra organs that Robotnik added but then was his memory he knew that only one thing that he truly loved would bring back his normal memory because this was a special process but Tikal was dead so it was doubtful anything would bring him back.

"Ohh where am I huh? Who are you…who am I?" Knuckles asked he was dazed and injured Tails was sitting Knuckles down at the Table when Sonic walked in back to his blue form spotted Knuckles he ran over and hugged him as tough as he could "Who are you?" Knuckles asked, "Sonic the only way we can restore his memory is by…" Tails got cut off by the Echidna "I know you… you're Sonic"

"Knuckles that's right can you remember anything else" Sonic asked pulling away from Knuckles but still had his hands on Knuckles shoulders "No I'm sorry I can only remember you and a golden Hedgehog that looked like you." said Knuckles "That [][1]is me dummy" Sonic smiled, "I'll try and remember more" Knuckles said, "Tails how do you restore his full memory you said it needed a what?" Sonic whispered to Tails "It doesn't matter he has already started his recovery" said Tails

"Lil' Bro you're holding out on me" Sonic sniggered. Tails if it were possible smiled evilly "Oh it's already happened Sonic but you just don't know it" Tails smirked, "I know why don't us three stay at my apartment. It may help Knuckles to

regain his memory I heard the best thing an amnesiac can get is familiarity." Sonic stated as-a-matter-of-factly "Ok Sonic the next Morning we're going to the source of all the troubles, Angel Island" Tails ordered, "Yes Sir" Sonic joked.

Sonic unaware of the red figure behind him turned and ran into Knuckles "I take it that my name is Knuckles and I've found my home for the night" guessed the Echidna "You got that right Red" said Sonic "Don't call me that or you'll end up without memory" Knuckles laughed.

Sonic and Knuckles sped to the apartment followed closely by the fox. "Hey red here we are" Sonic smiled but ended up with a fist mark on his face "What did I tell you Blue stop calling me that" Knuckles said fists raised "Hey Sonic Knuckles will soon be back to his old self" Tails said coming up "Ow Hey Re…Knuckles you didn't used to hit that hard, when you were that robot some of the strength must have remained in you anyways lets get inside its freezing out here."

"Ok Blue" They went inside Sonics home and settled themselves on the couch "I remember this place I've been here several times" Knuckles said looking around "Yeah how about watching a movie" Tails asked, "Okay how about the movie we made I'm sure its around here somewhere" Sonic said digging around in the video box "Voila" Sonic said with Pride holding a video up he shoved it in the machine slot 

They all sat down and watched the movie together sonic and Knuckles sat next to each other and Tails put is feet up and rested on Sonic's lap. About halfway through the movie Sonic and Knuckles heard a light snore coming from Tails so Sonic lifted him and put him on one of the few Futons he bought because so many guests stayed. "So blue you mean to tell me I wore that stupid hat all the way through that movie" Knuckles cracked when Sonic sat down again "Yup Tikal made you put it on she said it made you look…" Sonic stopped in his tracks when he saw Knuckles look at the floor "Sorry Knuckles I forgot about Tikal are you remembering her and what I did to her." Sonic asked comforting him "No I knew about her just after my memory started to return but I blocked it out just give me a minute" Sonic walked away giving Knuckles his minute "Red you Okay" Sonic asked after he didn't hear anything for a while "Oh Kawaii he's sleeping" said Sonic "Thanks blue" Knuckles said opening his eyes.

"Ah! Sorry Red" Sonic mumbled apologetically "It's ok Sonic anyways I'm tired let's get to bed" Knuckles suggested Blushing if it were possible. Knuckles lay down on the bed while Sonic took a futon

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Knuckles screamed waking up Sonic and Tails in the Middle of the night "Knux whats wrong" Sonic asked stunned "Hyper Sonic… Evil…must be stopped…evil death will come" He said panting, "Maybe it's a premonition" Tails suggested "I will have to not turn Hyper sonic unless absolutely necessary" He said worrying "Very well I think this emerald will help me…Tomorrow"

Sonic: I called Red cute

Knuckles: Yeah you got a problem

Sonic: Nope

Knuckles: speaking of that Sonic would you…erm like to…o on…a date with me

Sonic: Sure

Neoshinigami: guys save the romance for the fic remember when I type at the keyboard

You are at my command now the real romance will continue at the next chapter.

   [1]: http://www.useless.com/



	3. Reds Retaliation

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fanfics and they owned by Sega

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fanfics and they owned by Sega.

Warnings: Shounen ai, angst, violence 

Neoshinigami: Guys how'd the date go

Sonic: (blushing) it went…uh great

Knuckles: yeah see you when we finished the fic sonic scram

Sonic: Why can't I watch you typing

Neoshinigami: cos' you are going to go before I set the Metallix on you

Sonic Metallix?

Neoshinigami: Metalla 

Amy: Hiya!

Sonic: Biya! 

Amy: why don't you like me?

Knuckles: Cos' he's gay

Sonic: Knuckles!

Amy: I'll get you for that 

Neoshinigami: on with the story

Emerald Rage Pt 3

Reds Retaliation! 

"Hey Knux wake up time to get to that emerald" Sonic said throwing a pillow at Knuckles "Wa huh oh sonic" Knuckles mumbled, "How's the memory?" Tails asked the sleepy Echidna. "Um better, I remember the Robotization process but I rather wouldn't" The Echidna mumbled. "Huh I know how you feel" Sonic said reappearing with his sneakers "Lets get to the emerald" Tails yelled from the tornado 3 with VTOL was hovering at the window. Sonic and Knuckles jumped on the Tornado while Tails powered up and into the morning sky.

"I don't like this, the floating island is far to quiet the island usually has that glow about it but it seems empty," the hedgehog said spotting the island "Hmm the emerald will tell me" Knuckles said as the plane landed near the altar. Knuckles and Sonic jogged up to the Master emerald a light surrounded Knuckles and a flash blinded everyone else when the light dimmed the others rubbed their eyes while Knuckles just stood shocked "No no no no no no" Knuckles yelled frantically "Knuckles you ok is your memory back?" Sonic asked slightly scared but he remembered his true power and calmed down "I'm fine but all my life has been a lie... all of it" Knuckles said coldly "How come?" Tails asked stepping up to the altar "My true power has been hidden away from me all my life by this piece of JUNK!" Knuckles shouted punching the Master Emerald "Sonic I need your help" Knuckles said in a monotone voice "How?" The confused Hedgehog asked "Destroy this piece of junk, my power is not strong enough you'll need to go Super sonic to put a dent in it "No…I'm not destroying what you have spent your whole life guarding" Sonic argued "That is not what I have been guarding!" Sonic understood and powered up to Super Sonic he punched the emerald until its outer shell was cracked and he destroyed it with a quick blast. A hole in Floating island started spreading and the island started cracking "Knuckles grab my hand" Super sonic yelled grabbing the falling echidna "A-arigato" Super sonic flew down the rest of the island to save the Tornado 3 from falling but tails got there first without help and started it up Sonic raced up to the Tornado when 'Let me out' a voice in Sonics head said Sonic stood still in his tracks "No! I won't let you out!" Sonic yelled out loud "Sonic quickly get on!" Tails yelled from his aircraft "Sonic lets go" Knuckles told sonic still holding on to his hand for life "I don't… think…I…can" Sonic whispered before powering down and falling to the ground "SONIC!!" were knuckles words before falling into the abyss with his friend.

They awoke to a pulsating sound coming from all around them "Uh KNUCKLES WAKE UP!!" the red Echidna woke up rubbed his eyes which in half a second were full of amazement "Guardian you have returned to the hidden palace" A voice came from nowhere "TIKAL!!!" Sonic yelled slightly peeved, there she was normal she wasn't a robot she was just normal. Tikal ran down to Knuckles she hugged him he didn't respond at all "Love whats wrong?" she asked he scowled. "Do not call me that!" he said flatly "Oh you are wondering, that robot it was just a clone it wasn't me when I fell off floating island I awoke here a marvellous place" Tikal explained to the annoyed echidna "No Tikal it's not that can you recall the Prophecy of Furendac" Knuckles smirked at the confused girl "Hmm I found this book with prophecy in this temple I think" she led them to a room but they passed a locked room on the way Knuckles was going to check this out.

"Hmm lets see" she said looking through the book "Ah here we go. 'With the end of Chaos the guardian will end up taking a transformation and will fall in love with the wielder of immortal power' Huh you will fall in love with the strongest being on this planet who's that…Sonic you look ill?" Tikal said, "I will find out for sure when I see the super emeralds" Knuckles stated confusing Sonic "Very well I understand clearly" She took them to the locked door and with a wave of her hand opened it the door opened with white light and when it subsided Sonic stared in awe there it was 7 emeralds the size of the master emerald and a bigger master emerald sitting at the centre of this room Knuckles was away straight away at the master emerald he touched it he started glowing "Oh my god I can see it all my true power its emerging its overwhelming AHHHHH!!!" Knuckles yelled as his colour flickered from white and red and stayed like this "I am super Knuckles my power is equal to yours Sonic but rather than a fight I can think of ten things I'd rather do but it is necessary to test my skills Sonic powered up to Super Sonic and engaged knuckles while Tikal just stood there the fighting was totally equal and no-one got a good hit in 'Let me out and you can beat him' the voiced returned "No not the voice its tearing me apart" Super knuckles stood there confused Super Sonic was screaming and holding his head "NO CANT LET YOU TAKE OVER AAAAAAAAAAAAA GGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed then emerged in a flash of light as Hyper Sonic he charged at super Knuckles whop bravely fought back he was a match for Hyper sonic but not by much Hyper Sonic got more punches in but knuckles got a few energy blasts in and disabled hyper sonic for a second managing to talk to him "Knuckles you cannot destroy me Hyper Sonic is immortal you can only weaken me even then the chances of that happening are extremely difficult but the way to stop me is to…AAAHHH" he lost the control and frenzied but as any good fighter knows anger is a good motivator but a terrible ally Super knuckles took advantage of this they kept on fighting knuckles missing punches and Hyper sonic dislocating Knuckles arm with a sickening crack but the warrior kept on fighting "Paralysis fire" Tikal yelled sending a flame towards Sonic he fell to the ground and lost his power Knuckles also powered down "Knuckles you fought bravely against me but to stop Hyper sonic from escaping you must kill me" Knuckles kneeled down next to his friend "No…no I can't kill you…no I can't" Sonic angered "You must! Everyone will die if he gets out!" He yelled, "Let them die if it means I can spend just 1 second with you" Knuckles whispered in Sonic's ear "You mean t-that…?" Sonic asked, "I love you sonic" he replied Knuckles kissed sonic lightly who didn't respond "Sorry Sonic" Knuckles said absolutely terrified of what came next but he wasn't expecting what actually happened "I can't move remember tell Tikal she can let go she looks like she's about to faint.

TBC

Sonic: Marvellous

Knuckles: Splendid

Neoshinigami: Okay we've seen the Shakespeare play now the fic

Knuckles: Oh cool I finally told sonic

Sonic: cool I won't hold that secret anymore

Neoshinigami: More to come


	4. Another Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters featured in this story

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters featured in this story. Sonic and co. are owned by Sega

Warnings: Shounen ai/Yaoi, angst, violence, Shoujo ai hinting 

Knuckles: Hey Sonic do you know what Amy's planning

Sonic: She said she was going to kill you slowly for stealing me

Neoshinigami: Don't worry I wont let her harm you now lets finish this

Emerald Rage Pt 4

Another Day

"Uh Tikal let him go he's safe" Knuckles laughed helping Sonic to stand "Ok…So Knuckles I see the prophecy has been fulfilled" Tikal stated, "You're not mad?" Knuckles pondered "No and if you must know I like someone else" Tikal sniggered 

"I must find out who he is," Knuckle said in a playful tone Tikal laughed for a second but regained her control. Knuckles just shrugged.

"Sonic Tikal grab my hands" they did so and Knuckles upgraded to Super Knuckles and grabbed them and started running picking up speed he broke into a sprint and jumped onto the wall running up it with Tikal and Sonic holding on for dear life "Sonic hold on your slipping" Knuckles yelled only halfway to the top

Sonic lifted his legs onto the wall and ran still holding onto Knuckles when he gained enough speed he shot ahead of Knuckles "You wouldn't be opposed to a little race would you Tikal?" asked Knuckles "Not at all" Knuckles raced at his full speed straight at the blue hedgehog "Hey Sonic stop showing off!" Knuckles yelled passing Sonic.

Knuckles leaped out of the hole he found himself in "Sonic shall we get to Station Square as fast as we can I know a certain hedgehog who's going to be very happy tonight" Knuckles smirked "Guys really" Tikal snickered.

"Well I suppose we better get going maybe we can figure out this Hyper Sonic problem another day" "Of course Blue" Knuckles said and walked over and kissed Sonic

'Will you have another day?'

Neoshinigami: Well *coughgayscough* guys prepare for the sequel

Knuckles: What was that?

Sonic: Never mind

Amy: Guess who guys

Neoshinigami: Run Guys! I'll protect you (Draws sword)

Amy: Ha eat this (Hits Gami on the head with mallet)

Neoshinigami: Have at ye (slices Amy's stomach open)

Amy: I'll be back in the sequel


End file.
